toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Last Stand of Us
Prologue Toontown used to be going happily, until the cogs said enough. They weren't having themselves being destroyed with whole cream pies and geysers, they weren't having any toony fun and they just weren't having ToonTown - they wanted CogNation. At first, the cogs give a soft trick every now and then. But, towards the end, they got harsher and harsher and eventually set the toons into a trap to kill them. Will they succeed, or will the toons find another way to outsmart them? '' '''Chapter 1 - Sunny Skies' Yes, like every morning, I (yes, I'm talking from the viewpoint of my cat Pink Galaxy, get over it) practised my dance moves like ALWAYS. I don't know why. It was a very sunny day outside in the wintry air and my friends (Luna and Michael) were busy fussing about ToonTasks. I was now in The Brrrgh - and yes, believe it or not, the sun FINALLY got out of bed. Honestly. By midday, I could hear noises from outside my window. I looked up from my piece of paper. "What's that?" I asked, strolling over to the window where people were bustling about around a building. "Why's everyone crowding around?" My heart leapt. It had to be - a cog building. Chapter 2 - A New Discovery A peach cat was boarding the elevator to the cog building, and somehow I managed to creep my way over to join her. At the last minute, Michael, Luna, and a couple of other toons leapt on before the elevator doors trundled shut and all the other disappointed toons had rows about how greedy we were, and how they wished they'd been there first like the peach cat (her name was Rhubarb, btw) had been. "I don't know what's happening now, but it can't be good," I murmured to myself. The ride seemed to take forever, and a few toons started checking their tasks, having power naps and filing their nails. Rhubarb sighed and looked at her gloves. "I know," she answered, her glinting eyes staring at mine. "I bet ''there'll be some cogs and we'll face our doom and ToonTown will turn into CogNation and-" "Calm down, Ruby (Ruby is a nickname)," I replied, laughing. "Whatever it is, surely we'll not face our dooms for too long for ToonTown to transform itself into CogNation. Really, Rhubarb. I swear on my life, Ruby..." I was thrown to the floor and the doors opened up. Could this be our doom? '''Chapter 3 - Face The Light ' I scampered out of the damp metal cage and looked up. The grey, empty room was meaningless, as there were no cogs inside to mingle with. "What's going on?" stammered Luna. "Where are the cogs? Or is this another trick?" I shrugged. "I dunno. Rhubarb, what do you think is going on? Why - I can hear something! AAAAAAAARGGGGGGGH!" A blinding light made me yelp and fall to my knees. I could hear a cold, hysterical laugh, like the one of a cog's, looming through the air. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. And then some propeller noises, some feet landing, and I knew they were sending some more cogs in to take us away and make us face our doom. Rhubarb was right. I wanted to tell the others but the blinding light paralysed me firmly in my spot. I gasped, and stumbled back down again. The light became stronger, more deleterious towards us, and a pounding of metallic feet. The light dimmed suddenly, and I gained my strength to get back up again. Rhubarb sprang to her feet and within seconds was rushing towards the cogs. And, without warning, an alarm rang loudly and I closed my eyes, sank back onto the ground and waited for it all to end. Chapter 4 - Sweet Dreams I was back in ToonTown Central. The jealous toons were moodily shifting about, asking Rhubarb and I how it went. I just told them nothing happened and outran the queue gathered around us back home. I flopped into a chair and rested my head in my hands, feeling shaken, while Rhubarb and Luna hovered anxiously around me. I did not know what just happened. The sky was taking control, and a blizzard slowly began to take place. I realized the time had gone, FAST - 11:00PM. Wow. Late. "It's late," I announced, getting up and limping towards the stairs. "And I'm tired." Luna was puzzled. "But how?" she questioned. "It was only early afternoon! And yeah, I'm tired too." Rhubarb waved as she went out the door. "Goodnight!" she called. "Sweet Dreams..." Sweet Dreams, I thought as I fell into bed hastily, pulling my vast covers over my head, settling down to sleep. Yeah, right. All I'll dream about are cogs tonight. Cogs. Cogs. Cogs. Surrounded by flaming cogs wickedly staring at a wide selection of toons, trying to pick which ones to take back to CogNation to be their slaves. As their eyes browsed around the front row, I held my breath and waited for them to carry me away to a world of greyness where I'd be scrubbing the oily lavatories every evening. Snatch! Rhubarb, Michael, Luna and I were gathered up and thrown carelessly into the back of what seemed like a giant helicopter or spacecraft. Seconds later, we were off, back to CogNation, serving cogs from humongous metal tins full of oil. Yuck. What do cogs get out of that stuff anyway? I woke up, sweat trickling down my neck like a cold finger was reaching down inside my nightgown and tickling my back. Though, I hated Tickle Torture. I cried with laughter the second I knew they were going to tickle me for 5 seconds. I staggered up towards the window, parting the cold silk curtains and looking out into the pale, cloudy early stages of the morning. It was 3:00AM but the stars were fading fast and the blizzard was getting worse and worse by the minute. It was like ToonTown, those tiny little constellations, fading away and the blizzard of CogNation roaming above. What the future held, I didn't know. Chapter 5 - Tricks & Picks It was November but Halloween was still going. Everyone decided that Halloween wasn't long enough, so they extended it so that at the end, they could see who collected the most candy. I wasn't interested. Toons among toons came knocking at our door. But they stayed. And the more they knocked, the more toons ran and added to the rebellion of toons, slamming the silver door knocker constantly over and over and chanting, "We want candy! We want candy!" Luna ran down from upstairs, gasping. "They're trying to break in!" she yelled furiously. "Come on! We have to get some candy and give it to them!" "But they won't stop!" I shouted back, but too late because Luna was halfway on the landing, looking around, then dragging me towards the whooping balcony. I looked down. An aqua dog was on a rope attached to the walls leading to the balconies by a plunger, so I plucked the plunger off and threw it as far as I could, way, way away into Sunset River, a shadowy river where nobody dares to go. Oops. That dog was really screwed. Luna poured buckets and buckets of candy down, but I was right that time because toons were yelling, "More candy rain! More candy rain!" And we were forced to give all the candy we could, pouring it down in buckets. "I thought it was a repellent!" howled Rhubarb madly. "What else can we do - oh wait! I know!" She ran into the kitchen and came back holding several buckets of oil. "Gonna cook for them?" Michael teased, emptying the last bucket of sweets in our possession down, watching as the toons grabbed up for toffees and Galaxy caramels and lollipops, the last ones available. "Don't try it. We've no candy left." Rhubarb rolled her eyes and huffed. "It's not a joke, Michael. This is serious. This oil-" she thrust a bucket at each one of us before continuing, "-is going to act like a repellent! They'll think we're dropping more sweets, when really we're pouring oil on them and driving them away!" But the storm just worsened and the toons were collecting oil, demanding for more oil to take to The Toonfather for Him to bless it so they could waste it. Then, they started demanding for oil and ''candy, and the oil was just about finished. What could we do know? But, in the blink of an eye, the toons all disappeared, our offered sweets were lying on the greenery, and the oil bottles were accompanying them. We'd been picked - and tricked. '''Chapter 6 - Love & Kisses' After another wintry night of coldness and shivering, day gradually approached us and we were free to get up and roam about. I heard the mailbox open and some letters slip in. I skipped down the stairs and bent down to the letters, but then I froze. I saw the hearts drawn all over them, the messy scrawling Giggles Fartymark ''and realized they were in fact love letters. I shifted them about, the signature scrawling ''Giggles Fartymark, the messy, lopsided hearts scribbled, and kisses all the way round. I showed them to the others. "Giggles Fartymark?" remarked Rhubarb, Michael and Luna. "That's ridiculous! Who does he think he'll buy, with this messy writing and these hearts and this sloppy...sloppy...letter!" The doorbell rang and I dreaded what surprise I'd find, drooling over me. Yuck. Giggles Fartymark turned out to be an obese rabbit, with love-seeking eyes. I swerved away and stood on his head. "You, young man..." I used the scuff of my trainer to push him away, "...are leaving!" But he refused to stay under my dictatorship for very long, and jumped up the second I'd made my huge effort to shove him out the door. Rhubarb, Luna and Michael were in the background, holding sanitary spray bottles and cloths, spraying every area Giggles had touched. I rolled my eyes, but stopped halfway through it. What was the point, anyway? They were just keeping me clean from this random, love-struck stranger on my doorstep. They sprayed the doorstep, and I grabbed a bottle from Rhubarb and sprayed it in Giggles' face, but once more, in the blink of an eye, he fled. There wasn't a trace of him running away into the further forest greeneries or drooling all over my car. He had disappeared off the face of the Earth. We'd been fooled - once again. Chapter 7 - A New Discovery (Part 2) We discovered another thing - coming to the conclusion of who was tricking us. We were all thinking, hard, deep in thought, when Luna skidded into the living room from the computer lab and panted, "It's the cogs! It's the cogs! They're tricking us! The cogs are setting up all these tricks for us!" And that suddenly popped up in my mind because I'd been thinking about it but I put it aside for a while thinking it was just Halloween tricks from the extended version of Halloween. Probably because we didn't hand out the candy. So, we found out it was ''the cogs after all that'd been wrecking our minds and mingling with our minds. But it wasn't long before once again, another cog building spawned. Only with a million more other toons chasing it. We, luckily, and again several other toons, managed to swiftly make our way in. One yellow duck was screaming at the door to be let in, and I couldn't help but laugh as the elevator went up. "But seriously," sighed Rhubarb, "How many cog buildings have been spawning recently? So many. I've travelled to Donald's Dreamland and found about 48 buildings turned into cog ones. Only 24 were safe!" "Hmm, I dunno," I replied, as the double-doors opened once more. Surprisingly, I found nothing, and I waited patiently for that annoying light to shine in my face and kill me (for the 81st time already in my entire toony little life) just like last time. But nothing happened. Luna cautiously yet ambitiously slipped out from behind me. She ran around a bit and screeched with terror as she disappeared down a small trap door. "HELP!" she bawled, clutching onto the floor with her remaining power. We tried to pull her back up but an opposing force blew us off our feet. She fell into the darkness, and I felt as though one would feel knowing they'd failed a friend. I had failed my friend anyway. "You have to go down there," a blue dog (Sam) insisted, "Otherwise we won't know what trouble Luna's in." "She was being stupid anyway," added a maroon cat, and soon WHOOSH. They were down the trapdoor too. Foolish cat. I decided we were going down there together to find out what happened to the maroon cat and Luna. I went in first. All I could see was darkness. I was scared, I have to admit. Fear took control of my body like never before. And then, in came relief to find that my fellow toon comrades were falling around me. I couldn't see a sight of Luna or the maroon cat anywhere. The long fall down took forever. Then I hit something hard and sharp and the blackness swarmed around me. '''Chapter 8 - Finding Friends' It appeared I had just had a short case of concussion for 10 minutes. When I was live and well again I charged my comrades through the dark pit, where I heard brief movements and soft wailing. A yellow cat (Citrus) was holding a flickering torch light over the maroon cat and Luna, who looked overjoyed to see us. The maroon cat just bluffed and looked away in disgrace. We ventured forwards, and Citrus gave me the torch as I was the foreman of the group. I led them on and on through the darkness, but it was a long journey and within 30 minutes, nobody wanted to continue and everyone flopped down to rest. I sat beside them, put the torch down and sighed. "We'll never find our way out of here unless..." Michael sprang up with a brilliant idea as always. "We'll go back the way we came to find the trapdoor, then we can climb out!" But Citrus and Rhubarb were both against it. "Yeah, but how do we get out of the cog building, that's what we wanna do!" I didn't exactly detest the idea, but Citrus and Rhubarb still had a very good point. I didn't know what on earth we were going to do. We shouldn't have gone in the trapdoor, although we had to rescue Luna and it wasn't nice to just abandon her and be so selfish like that. We managed to find our way to where the trapdoor was, but some toons were miniature as they did 'Just For Fun' ToonTasks or naturally made their toons small, so they needed to be lifted up first before all the other toons. I let everyone go through first, but the selfish, bluffing maroon toon slammed the trapdoor shut on me! Within seconds, he came bursting back down and I was quickly lifted up and the hatch closed swiftly before the maroon cat could readjust himself and swing himself back up. We were trapped, sprinting about desperately, avoiding the trapdoor so we didn't get stuck again. How did we get out of the building? As for the maroon cat, he was destined to rot away down there and die. But for us, we were going to be annihilated by the cogs and made slaves. Toony little ones. Ones that secretly throw pies in the cogs' faces. And then when we get fired..... We heard some clink-clank-clink noises, then the ceiling burst open and mountains upon mountains of gears and nuts and bolts and screws came raining down on us and I could feel myself being lifted up into the air and then slammed back onto the cog building ground. What on earth was going on? I found a trowel, strangely enough, and prised it at the elevator doors hoping that if we couldn't get out, we could at least get the Toon Fire Brigade to yank a piece of elevator open so we could all just run away and have freedom. But for how long? Chapter 9 - Escaping The Doom We actually managed to get out alive, but by then it was late evening (or so it seemed) and all the toons had gotten sleepy and driven away back to their own toon houses. I made my sluggish advance back home, where Rhubarb and Citrus departed and I got into bed and snoozed away. It was cold and snow was drifting down as I slept silently, and when I awoke once more, it was early in the morning and the snow had began to sugar-dust ToonTown. I got dressed and opened the window, putting my hand out to catch a beautiful snowflake. No snowflake is ever identical to each other, everyone used to tell me. Was that true? During midday, I pulled on a jacket and some boots, gloves and scarf and walked outside to the park. All the toons were playing happily, and Rhubarb and Citrus were waiting at the gates for me with Michael and Luna trailing behind me. We went in together. As Luna bent down to pick up a wedge of snow and examine it, a toon whacked some powdery snow at her and I shouted, "Oh, it is on!" And shot a collapsing snow ball back. Snow was falling in my hair and getting in my blouse but I didn't care, because I was having FUN. But the fun didn't last long before it eluded the park and all that was left was fear, as a brisk Micromanager hastily landed and waddled around, chasing out all the toons. Luna and I stood in awe as the Micromanager was able to make everyone run out of the park and flee for home. No more fun, no more games. Fun had escaped and now we had to too. Chapter 10 - A Brief Battle My feet felt like they were glued to the snow permanently and stuck in tightly. My fingers were frozen, cold, sore and numb and all I had the courage to do was pick up a lump of snow and begin to roll it in my gloved hands. "What'cha gonna do?" teased the tiny Micromanager from below, and I actually felt like I could stand on its head and crush it if it weren't for me being frozen in my tracks. As I rolled the ball more and more, my hands became quicker and quicker, and the snowball began to take shape and size. As large as the big marble it was, and without warning from myself, I hurled the ball and watched as it devastatingly hit the Micromanager's face and it fell into the snow. Within seconds it was squirming and spinning its torso and exploding. Cog gears rained from the sky and knocked me down flat where the malicious cog had been. I got up and wiped my face. Some toons were cheering and congratulating me. I gave a meek thumbs-up back and hauled myself up from my knees. I leaned against the fence to recover from my hastiness and dizziness of the brief battle. What had just happened? Had I saved another adventurous day, or had I just saved myself just for my own sake? Whatever had happened, I wasn't sure of it and I was due to find out. Chapter 11 - Travels & Destinations Very soon, as November began to come to an end, we decided it was time we all took a holiday. After all, Christmas was coming up soon and everyone needs a little holiday around Christmas, don't they not? Oddly, some toons were having a right bitch (argument, mind) right outside the window. The fuss wasn't a cog building, like I'd obviously expected. I strolled out of the house and took a peep at what was going on. "Cogs aren't invading!" screeched a citrine pig angrily. "They are!" argued a pink bear, "Yes! I used the TTR Invasion Tracker, and every district has a cog invasion going on!" The citrine big scoffed at this. "As if!" "What's this huge bicker all about, guys?" I questioned, striding towards them, trying to keep cool and not be forced to take sides. "It's Christmas, we shouldn't fight!" A flash of light appeared from the horizon, and rose up, so bright it couldn't be looked at. The Toon Father. "TTR INVASION TRACKER IS BANNED!" A voice bellowed, and the pink bear was grabbed by a beaming hand and cast away to nowhere. Then the shining bright light stopped. I wondered where the pink bear went off too.